


A Sun In The Night Sky

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dragatha, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, vampire babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of my story, Mirabile Visu, in which Agatha and Dracula face the challenges and glory of becoming parents. You don't need to have read the story to understand. To simply put it, this collection of works explores Agatha's pregnancy, her blooming romance with Dracula, and raising their child.
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 98
Kudos: 104





	1. The Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my story, Mirabile Visu, in which Agatha falls pregnant with Dracula's child and their relationships blossoms into one of romance as they become parents, I've decided to start a series of one shots. They will mostly center around Agatha's pregnancy as well as really young Sorina, but it can really vary! Lengths may be long or short depending on what I write about. Requests are very much welcome and encouraged! Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it! -Jen

**Prompt One:** With the birth of their child impending, Dracula and a very pregnant Agatha set forth to complete one of the more difficult tasks they've faced as a couple so far-the completion of the baby's nursery.

**The Nursery**

"Leave the walls bare, I don't want anything remotely flammable close to the cradle."

Count Dracula turned to look at Agatha who, at that very moment, had taken to sitting in a chair he had brought up from the dining room with the intent of keeping her from moving about. She was free to micro-manage his every move from there, but the least thing either of them needed was for her to go into labor by overexerting herself. Despite how annoying her demands were becoming. He had dealt with far worse-at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"So you desire no form of any decor? Not even a portrait?" The vampire did his best not to sound irritable. "Don't you think that's rather dreary? The stone walls could do with at least some form of color."

"I'm not willing to take any risks," the former nun replied firmly. "And if figuring this out is so challenging for you, then by all means I'd be happy to set it up myself."

"No, no," Dracula cut in, waving his hand as Agatha attempted to push herself up into a standing position. "You sit right there and just dictate your heart's wishes." If looks could kill, the woman's glare would've been a stake through his chest. "I'll do as you ask, as promised. Just rest."

Much to his relief, she settled back into the chair. He stepped back for a second to take in the room. What had once been an empty space covered by cobwebs and darkness now held a wooden dresser and an ornate crib of his own design. With centuries to absorb information and talent, he'd become quite the carpenter. Thankfully Agatha had not only approved of the design, but loved it. That alone meant a great deal to him.

"I'll attach some sconces in the walls," he said, turning to Agatha. "That should allow us to place some torches in." Before she could utter a word, the vampire held up his hand. "Which will only be lit when we're in there and far enough that if one should fall," her mouth opened again. "It won't cause any issues because I'll set them far enough back that they won't cause harm."

The former nun nodded her head, seeming to consider his words. "I suppose that's acceptable enough." Agatha looked to Dracula, her gaze meeting his. "Do you think they'll like it?"

"Who?" He inquired, noting as Agatha rolled her eyes. "The baby?"

"Yes the baby," she answered. "Do you really think it's that dreary?"

"It isn't like they'd know anything different," the vampire stated, earning him glare from the former nun. "I'm sure they will. They'd better be grateful at least." He offered her genuine smile, much unlike his teasing behavior. "Come, there's something I want to show you. It's not a long walk-"

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated, Dracula. I can handle myself." She grumbled, still allowing the count to help her onto her feet. "Need I be concerned?"

He didn't humor her with an answer as he led her down the long stretch of hallway and into a nearby room. Mindful of her step, Agatha entered, grateful that Dracula had remembered to keep it lit. Unlike her, he didn't require light to see. Curious now, her eyes followed the vampire as he moved swiftly across the floor and over to what appeared to be some sort of fabric draped over an object. Before she could question anything, he pulled back the cover to reveal a small shelved, wooden box that, just like the cradle, was beautifully carved.

"Is that a bookshelf?" The former nun whispered, moving to examine it further. "Did you make this?"

"I thought we could do with another piece of furniture in there," he replied, watching as Agatha marveled at his creation. "Since we both share a love of books and an undying thirst for learning, it seemed fitting that our child be given something that can be filled with stories. If you don't like it…"

"You're right," Agatha paused, turning to face Dracula. "I don't like it. I," she smiled. "I believe I could be so bold as to say I adore it."

Much to Dracula's surprise, the former nun wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Despite their months together, he was still getting used to her displays of affection. He smiled, holding her close. He'd done something right for once. And though he perhaps wasn't quite ready to admit it, he craved her love more than his desire for that which he'd never be able to see. The sun.

"We'll have to set it away from the torches though," she murmured against his chest. "Fire hazard."

Dracula chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Your wish will always be my command."


	2. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art piece accompanying this one-shot is done by mitsukatsu! Their tumblr is mitsukatsu.tumblr.com. I highly recommend checking it out! I've never met someone so sweet and who draws so lovely!
> 
> Thank you to all who left comments/reviews and kudos for this story (or collection of one shots that is)! I'm dedicating this one shot to a very amazing tumblr user by the name of mitsukatsu! They have been drawing countless, absolutely amazing pictures centering around Sorina and, of course, Dracula and Agatha. I'm absolutely honored, and will never be able to express my gratitude enough. So, without further ado, here we go! -Jen

**Prompt: Sorina takes her first steps.**

**Baby Steps**

****

"Come on, Sorina, come take the rattle from Papa!"

Sorina, just shy of being a year old, watched Dracula as he shook the elaborately carved, bronze baby rattle that he had acquired after a lengthy search. It was hard, after all, finding something not made of silver. His daughter gurgled, smiling from where she sat in her mother's lap. Maintaining a good hold on her, Agatha carefully stood the infant girl up.

"Go to Papa, Sorina," the former nun encouraged gently.

Though, despite her best efforts, the moment her mother let go, Sorina plopped right back down. The infant squealed, blowing bubbles as her gaze alternated between Agatha and Dracula. The vampire sighed, rising from his knees. He walked over to his wife and daughter and sat down, dangling the toy which Sorina happily took from him.

"Maybe it's just not time yet," Agatha suggested. "She is still quite young."

"I was running when I was her age." When Agatha threw him a look, he quickly added. "Maybe that isn't rightfully accurate, but how are we supposed to know what's normal? I could always-"

"Don't," Agatha firmly cut him off. "Why is it to you that drinking blood is always the answer?"

He shrugged. "It has yet to fail me." His wife's frown only deepened. "I'm only kidding, somewhat. I know the rules as you've reminded me on countless occasions." The vampire turned his attention to Sorina and smiled. "Besides, our daughter isn't like any child I've come across in my centuries of life. She's extraordinarily special. Isn't that right, micul mea liliac?"

Dracula caressed the infant's cheek, the baby cooing as she reached for her father's fingers. The now forgotten rattle tumbled to the floor as the vampire lifted Sorina up and away from her mother. He stood up, offering his free hand to Agatha. She took it, smoothing the creases of her dress down when he pulled her up.

"I'm going to prepare a feeding bottle. If you could put a bib on her while I retrieve some blood from the ice box, I'd much appreciate it. I suppose I'll throw a kettle over the fire as well."

"An easy enough request," her husband chuckled, bouncing Sorina in his arms. "Come, little one, let's get you properly dressed. No need to be ruining that lovely outfit of yours. Blood isn't the most forgiving when it comes to stains." He looked over to Agatha. "Even if it isn't human."

"Neither is soil," his wife countered. "Between you and Sorina, if it wasn't for me, not an article would be clean. Honestly, I still cannot fathom how you made it so long without completely filthying this place up. What I put up with."

"And yet, you still find adoration in your heart for me," Dracula smirked.

"Hm," the former nun snorted. "If one chooses to call it that." She began to walk away, momentarily stopping to call over her shoulder. "Get the blue one. Not that it matters, but it matches her dress."

* * *

Sorina sat contently in her high chair that, to Agatha, resembled more of a throne than that of the average baby seat-typical Dracula and his taste in furniture. Both parents looked on as the infant happily suckled away at her dinner, rarely taking a moment to breathe in between gulps. She had quite an appetite for such a little thing, that was for sure. Agatha had started trying to introduce soup to her, but it had become apparent her taste buds were more like her father's. Much like learning to walk, improving her diet was on the agenda.

"Next time you go out, I need you to break back some vegetables," Agatha commented, taking a napkin to wipe a dribble of blood that had escaped from her daughter's lips. "Preferably without stealing them. Some people are struggling to make a living you know."

"Your righteousness is showing again, darling," Dracula commented. "Almost charming I might venture."

"Someone has to set an example for our daughter," his wife countered with a frown. "And even you can spare some decency, Dracula."

"Perhaps you can demonstrate later on tonight?" He smirked suggestively. "Perhaps after a certain someone is put down for a nap?"

"Only you would find a way to spin coitus into this," she rolled her eyes.

"It's quite alright to say the word sex, Agatha," Dracula chuckled. "It really isn't as inappropriate as it sounds."

"It is when you converse about it in front of our child," his wife said firmly. She paused for a second before adding on quietly, "...But I suppose we could discuss this matter at a later time." Agatha didn't need to look to know Dracula was grinning. "Enough about this, we should focus on Sorina. I was thinking of reading to her if you're interested in joining us."

"That depends," he replied. "Is it Little Women? That's so dreadfully boring and most certainly isn't intended for infants. You can't possibly think Sorina understands a word of it?"

"I find it quite charming," Agatha responded, almost sounding defensive. "And Sorina seems to listen just fine. Even if she doesn't understand it, it's important to read to her nonetheless. You're welcome not to listen."

"Fine, fine," the vampire waved his hand. "I suppose I can suffer through it. You two go up and start, I'll clean up."

* * *

After Dracula had finished meticulously cleaning out Sorina's bottle, he ascended the stairs and made his way into Sorina's room. There, sitting comfortably on the floor, were Agatha and his daughter. The former nun looked up from the book, the baby touching the pages curiously. He sat down in front of them, biting his tongue to stop himself from making yet another snide remark about his wife's choice in storytelling. With so much information in the world, she had to choose a fictional book.

"So glad that you could join us," Agatha said, readjusting Sorina in her lap. "Shall I provide a recap?"

"No, I'd much prefer if you didn't," he clasped his hands. "But go on, read away."

A small frown briefly flickered across Agatha's face before she returned to the story. Dracula only half listened, trying his best to tune it out with his wife realizing he was daydreaming. It wasn't until the woman gasped that he was pulled back to his senses.

"Dracula, look!"

To his utter shock and delight, Sorina had somehow managed to push herself up from Agatha's lap. She wavered unsteadily, catching herself before she fell. Immediately, he reached out towards her, unable to hide the wide grin spreading across his face.

"Easy, Sorina, come to Papa. That's it!"

The infant smiled, shakily taking a step forward. Then two. Then three. She took six full steps into Dracula's awaiting arms before finally plopping back down. Her father laughed, lifting her up into the air.

"Clever girl!" He beamed, the infant giggling as she smiled back. "Very clever girl! Look at you!"

"You did wonderfully! Did you walk to Papa all by yourself?!" Agatha was now sitting at his side, also grinning up at their daughter. "We are so proud of you!"

"See, I told you she wasn't too young," Dracula teased, looking at his wife. It was then he noticed that her face had gone pale. "Agatha? What's wrong? What's-"

"She can walk," the former nun said as if stunned.

"Of course she can," the vampire replied hesitantly. "I don't see-"

"Dracula, she can _walk_ ," Agatha emphasized. "What are we supposed to do now? Don't you see where we live?" She gestured all around them. "She can walk!"

"Oh," the count said quietly. He exhaled, staring up at his daughter. "Well...I suppose we can put coitus on the back burner." His eyes flickered back to his wife who still appeared quite horrified. "I suppose let the baby proofing begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun one to write! Writing Agatha and Dracula bantering is always a blast. Reviews/comments and kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! I'm always open to prompts! Also don't forget to check mitsukatsu out! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	3. Lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left comments/reviews and kudos for this story (or collection of one shots that is)! I am so honored to have readers like you! Also much gratitude to the out pours of prompts coming in! I have a growing list! Keep 'em coming! Artwork done, of course, by the fantastic mitsukatsu on Tumblr!

**Prompt: Agatha's and Dracula's first night of caring for Sorina after her birth.**

**Lullabies**

Agatha had never fathomed the idea that Count Dracula could have an ounce of compassion in his centuries of existence. It wasn't until, of course, she fell pregnant with his child that she began to see that other side of him. He could be a savage when he wanted to be, but saying he was a complete sociopath was inaccurate. Not the way he looked at her and certainly not the way he stared mesmerized at the tiny, mere hours old, blanket wrapped creature in his arms.

"Are you comfortable?" The vampire inquired, not lifting his gaze from the baby. "I thought it best to discard the soiled bed sheets. The smell of blood was...bothersome to say the least. And I read it was necessary to replace such things to prevent infection."

"Besides feeling nearly unbearably sore, I'm fine." Agatha assured him, grunting softly as she pushed herself further up on the pillows. "But that comes with the territory, I suppose." She looked over to her daughter. "Do you think she's...healthy?"

Dracula seemed to consider the question before eyeing the infant. "She's pink and breathing...steady heart rate. I'm most assuredly no doctor, but she appears to have the qualities of a normal baby. Well," he gave a small smirk. "Not that she exactly falls into the normal category. Isn't that right, micul mea liliac?"

"Micul...what?" Agatha's eyes narrowed. "What did you call her?"

"It's Romanian," he replied simply. "It means little bat. Creative, is it not?"

"Terrible is what it is," the former nun frowned. "Dracula, you aren't calling our daughter a bat. It simply isn't fitting, whether the child be part vampire or not."

Sorina made a small noise in her sleep causing the vampire to smile lovingly. "I think our child disagrees." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Fascinating how something so pure, so innocent could enter into a world like ours."

"I find it more astonishing she managed to expel herself from my body to begin with. Without a shadow of a doubt, she is your daughter. You two share the same head," Agatha smirked lightly, holding out her arms. "Now give me my baby, she needs to eat."

The vampire strode over and, as if hesitant, seemed to wait a brief moment before carefully placing the now stirring infant into the awaiting arms of her mother. Agatha beamed down at her daughter, her smile tired from the hours spent of being in labor. Dracula had both cleaned and dressed the newborn, allowing the mother more time to recuperate. But now, lying there holding her close, she marveled at how perfect the infant was.

"She has your hair," Agatha commented softly, lightly touching the few tuffs. "But I am certain she inherited my eyes, though dark as they are. They'll lighten with time."

"Hm," he hummed, bending over to look closer. "So it would seem."

Agatha slid her dress in such a way that her breast was visible. Carefully, she guided the infant's mouth to her nipple, somewhat surprised when Sorina latched on instantly. She began to suckle with such vigor, it was as if the tiny thing hadn't fed in weeks. Perhaps it would be more amusing if it didn't cause her slight discomfort. The former nun sighed, leaning back, her attention only focused on the weight of her daughter cradled in her arms.

"You look exhausted," Dracula stated, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can I help in any way?"

She merely shook her head. "I just need to rest," she murmured. "That's all. I must admit it didn't occur to me how draining this whole process would be." The former nun opened her eyes, gazing once more at her feeding child. "But she is worth it. I'd do it countless times if it meant I could have her."

Once Sorina lips parted from her chest, Agatha gently turned the infant onto her back and patted lightly. The infant let out a small burp, hiccuping as her mother held her close. As she rocked the baby, Agatha's eyelids began to droop, the need to sleep setting over her. She fought to stay awake, but it was proving to be a losing battle.

"Let me take the child," the vampire said quietly. "You must rest and recover."

Agatha felt Sorina being lifted from her arms before she could protest. As her eyes began to close, she watched as the count slowly rocked the baby in his arms. The former nun sighed, the vision growing blurry as she drifted away into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Du-te să adorm copilul meu mic,

_Go to sleep my tiny baby,_

Încercați să dormiți și să adormiți

_Try to sleep and get asleep_

Până când zorii albi se rup ziua.

_Till the white dawns break the day._

Apoi treziți-vă ca un copil crescut.

_Then wake up as a grown child._

Adormi, micuțul meu copil

_Get asleep, my tiny baby_

Până mâine în zori.

_Till tomorrow in the dawn."_

Agatha began to rouse, pulled from sleep by the sound of someone singing. Blinking, she looked towards the far wall and saw Dracula rocking their child. His words were soft, soothing, foreign, as he gazed down endearingly at the bundle he held.

Abua - bua - bua,

_Abua – bua – bua,_

Abua, tatăl tău te va săruta cu blândețe

_Abua, your father will gently kiss you_

Nu vă fie teamă de creaturi rele din pădure

_Don't be afraid of bad creatures in the forest_

Tatăl tău te păzește și te protejează pentru totdeauna.

_Your father is forever guarding and protecting you._

"My mother used to sing that to me as a child," Dracula murmured, not lifting his eyes from Sorina. "It's one of the few memories I have of her. Of course, I changed a few words, but it holds the same meaning."

"It's beautiful," Agatha whispered. "I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he gave a half smile, finally meeting Agatha's eyes. "But that's what makes discoveries so fascinating." He inhaled, adjusting Sorina in his arms. "It's the three of us against the world, Agatha. That is, if you'll have me."

Agatha was silent for a moment, her eyes flickering between the vampire and the child tucked away in his arms. "Yes," she said with a soft smile. "I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song Dracula was singing to Sorina was an old, folk Romanian lullaby. I couldn't find the name and only used a piece of it. I couldn't find who wrote it either, which I guess is because it's really old? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/comments and kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left comments/reviews and kudos for this story (or collection of one shots that is)! I am so honored to have readers like you! Also much gratitude to the outpours of prompts coming in! I have a growing list! Keep ‘em coming! I’m also working on the next chapter of Mirabile Visu, so keep your eyes peeled for that! Artwork done, of course, by the fantastic mitsukatsu on Tumblr! -Jen

**Prompt: Dracula consoles Agatha after she has a nightmare about their daughter.**

**Nightmares**

****

_Thinking back to it now, perhaps she should’ve realized it was a dream. The warmth of the air, cool breeze blowing against her skin. She could smell the flowers, tulips that had just blossomed. Home. Holland. As she gazed forward, barefooted in the lush grass, she could just make out a small figure dancing among a swarm of butterflies. The toddler’s dark curls bounced as she reached outwards with tiny arms towards the bugs, her laugh infectious. Sorina._

_Agatha smiled as the little girl’s attention turned to her mother. She giggled, gesturing towards the fluttering creatures. The former nun laughed with her, transfixed by the beauty that was her daughter. The happiness that enveloped them both. Such was short lived when the warmth of the sky began to grow hotter. For the first time, the former nun looked up, realizing to her horror that through the clouds, the unforgiving rays of the sun began to stream through._

_“Sorina!” She cried out, the call falling on deaf ears. “Sorina!”_

_The little girl didn’t seem to notice, her small dress twirling around as she continued to play with the butterflies. The clouds grew sparse, the sun growing brighter as Agatha watched in terror as Sorina finally turned to face her. She smiled brightly, cocking her head to one side._

_“Mama?”_

_Sorina held her arms out towards Agatha, taking one final breath before bursting into a pillar of flames._

“Agatha!”

She shot up abruptly, her breathing erratic as her eyes darted quickly around the room. It didn’t even register at first that Dracula was hovering over her, his brow knit with concern as his cool hands cupped her face. Agatha pulled away, nearly tripping over her blanket as she stumbled out of bed and bounded for the door.

“Agatha, wait! Stop!”

But she had already exited her room and turned the corner in the direction of Sorina’s nursery. She could hear the vampire behind her as she flung the door open, what little light from the hallway spilling into the room. Without thinking, she raced to the crib, fingers gripping the wooden frame as she peered down at the sleeping child. The toddler’s chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath, tiny lips pursed as her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks.

“Agatha…”

The former nun scooped her daughter up, careful not to wake her as she held her close. She buried her face into her hair, taking in her scent. Dracula rested a hand on his wife’s shoulder, observing as she tried to stifle back a sob. It was so unusual, so rare to catch Agatha in a moment of weakness. The woman was strong, resilient, had been since that fateful day they met at St. Mary’s Convent in Budapest. It almost frightened him.

“It was just a dream,” he soothed. “A nightmare.”

She shook her head and swallowed. “I watched her burn,” Agatha whispered hoarsely. “She was fine and the next…”

Sorina began to stir against her mother, but remained asleep. The vampire momentarily paused before gently wrapping his arms around Agatha. She didn’t shy away, instead leaning into his embrace. He could hear her heart racing, differing from the slow, steady pace of their daughter’s. A few strands of hair stuck to her temples from where she had been sweating. Whatever she had dreamed, had witnessed, must’ve truly been terrifying.

“Come,” he softly urged. “Let’s go lie down.”

“I don’t think I’m in the right state to leave her,” she replied, swallowing hard. “I don’t think I can…”

“Then bring her with us,” the count replied quietly. “Staying awake to watch her isn’t going to do you any good.”

Agatha exhaled and, with her arms wound around her daughter, followed Dracula back to her quarters. Mindful of her sleeping child, she eased back onto the mattress and under her sheets. Much to her surprise, the vampire did the same. He watched as Agatha gently maneuvered Sorina so she rested between her two parents. Despite her mother’s panic, the child had remained asleep, much to both their reliefs.

“I would never let anything happen to either of you,” he murmured.

“Most dreams and nightmares are far from realistic,” Agatha replied. “But that still doesn’t make them any less traumatic.” Her gaze flickered to their daughter. “If something were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself. For the life of me, I still have yet to comprehend how one could love another so dearly. I was a nun, that was supposed to be my devotion, to love all.” She let out a quiet chuckle. “But none of that compares to how I feel about her. I would do anything for her. Kill, die, travel to the ends of the Earth. How is it possible, these feelings?”

“I cannot say I have an answer,” Dracula admitted. “But I share the same when it comes to both of you.” He smiled, reaching over to interlock his fingers with her. “In my many centuries of existing, it was you who I chose to last. How odd of a thought is that?” His thumb ran gently across the scar on her palm from where she cut herself to shed blood in defiance. “You amaze me, Agatha Van Helsing. And bestowed me with such a gift that trumps any worldly knowledge I could ever receive.” The vampire smiled warmly at Sorina. “I would do anything for you two, even if it meant meeting the sun.”

“A bold statement,” Agatha replied, a small smile crossing her otherwise tired features. “Who knew you to be such a romantic without means of manipulation.” She fell silent for a moment, doing her best to stifle a yawn. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “For being there for me.”

“Always,” he responded, leaning in close to rest his forehead against hers. “Now sleep, I’ll stay by your side. No dreams shall haunt you now. Rest, my love.”

Agatha mumbled something unintelligible as her eyelids grew heavy. She listened to the soft sounds of the toddler breathing, felt the cool touch of her partner. Slowly she slipped away into the empty black of the unknown. Finally free of the darkness of her thoughts. Love certainly was such a strange and marvelous thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this comfort one-shot. I had some ideas about Agatha having dreams, and I went with a nightmare because I wanted to explore character development on a softer scale. Not much flirty, playful bickering. Anyway, always love hearing your thoughts! Comments and reviews are so loved and very motivating! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	5. On Terms of Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU time! There are a lot of people who wished to see the idea if Sorina had been raised by Dracula and Agatha as if the Demeter disaster never happened. I say, give the people what they want! Plus a new important character. I hope you enjoy it! -Jen

**On Terms of Bonding**

**Prompt: Sorina’s little brother, Ivan, just wants to play with his sister. Sorina, on the other hand, has other plans.**

“Riri, play! Come play!”

The two and a half year old stood by a chair, a pout on his chubby face as he watched his five year old sister play with her dolls. Even at a young age, Ivan seemed to idolize Sorina--sometimes to her dismay. He always wanted her attention, following her every move. Just like a shadow. And though Sorina found it occasional annoying, she did quite enjoy being the center of someone’s attention. After all, her parents had two kids to dot on now.

“I can’t,” Sorina replied simply. “It’s tea time.”

“Ivan, why don’t I read you a book?” Agatha suggested, eyeing her son from where she sat. “Or maybe Papa could play with you?”

“Nope,” Ivan said firmly. “Riri.”

He made his way over to his sister, plopping down beside her. Sorina frowned, scooting her toys away from him. When he went to grab a tea cup, she knocked his hand away. Not enough to hurt, but enough to send the message that her toys were not to be touched.

“Sorina, don’t hit your brother,” Dracula reprimanded. “Why can’t he play with you?”

“Because,” the little girl shrugged. “No boys allowed.”

“And why is that?” Agatha questioned, feeling rather sorry for her son. “I see nothing wrong with Ivan joining you.”

“I play,” her brother insisted. “Please, Riri? I play too!”

“No!” Sorina exclaimed loudly. “I don’t want Ivan to play with me! Go away!”

“Sorina!” Agatha snapped, Ivan bursting into tears at his sister’s declaration. “We do not talk to family like that. You know better! Now apologize to your brother and put your tea set away. I think we’ve had enough of that for today.”

Now the little girl was the one to burst into tears. Hastily, she crammed all of her little cups and plates back into the basket. Sorina ran past Ivan, hurrying up the stone steps at a rather fast pace and towards the room. The door slammed before either parent had time to react. Agatha began to stand, but Dracula held up his hand.

“I’ll talk to her,” he exhaled, gazing up towards the stairs. “And to think I was led to believe that attitudes didn’t start until the teenage years.”

The vampire ascended the steps and made his way to his daughter’s room. He knocked on the door gently, hearing the muffled sniffling coming from the other side. Preparing himself, he pushed it open. Sorina was on her bed, face down into one of her pillows. Dracula sat on the edge of her mattress, yet she didn’t look up. He began to regret telling Agatha he’d handle this. She was better at situations like this, after all.

“I know you didn’t wish to play with your brother,” he began. “But that wasn’t kind of you to yell at him.”

She didn’t respond, the quiet weeping continued.

“You know, I had a brother. Two actually.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sorina peering up at him. “I can understand how it can sometimes be...irritating when your siblings want you to play and you don’t. Ivan didn’t mean to upset you. He’s a lot younger, he has a lot of learning to do. Like you.”

“Did your brothers want to play tea time with you, Papa?” Sorina asked innocently.

“Well,” Dracula hesitated, not expecting such a question. “Well, not tea time, no...but other games.”

“Like what?” She asked, now curious.

“Just silly pretend games,” he smiled, deciding it best not to reveal the truth. Agatha would have a stake in his heart if he told Sorina about how they’d sword fight among other deadly activities. “Not as much fun as tea time.”

The little girl finally sat up, wiping away at the tears on her face. She scooted beside her father, her legs dangling off the side of her bed. Dracula was momentarily taken aback by how much she’d already grown. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she was Ivan’s age.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” she mumbled. “Sorry I was mean to Ivan. I love Ivan.”

“I know you do,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Perhaps if you’re up to it, maybe Ivan would be interested in playing before you two have dinner?”  
“I’ll ask!” Sorina scrambled off of the bed and ran towards the stairs. “Ivan! Ivan! Wanna play?”

Dracula took a seat beside his wife, his attention turned to their two children as they played before them. Both had taken to stacking Ivan’s blocks which, every time Sorina would knock them over, sent the boy into a fit of giggles. He felt Agatha’s hand on his arm. When he met her gaze, she smiled at him seemingly very impressed.

“You handle that well,” she remarked. “Perhaps I should have you settling their disputes more often.”

“Only if you agree to do the work solely when they’re in their teenage years,” he smirked.

“Let’s negotiate that later,” she snorted. “For now, let’s enjoy them for how they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Ivan! As for prompts, Ivan can be included too if you have an idea! Again, super open to AUs where Sorina grew up with Agatha and Dracula. Comments/reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! I have several ready to go so if there's interest, I might be willing to upload one a day! Until next time! Stay healthy and safe! -Jen


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot with the hopes of making your day a little bit brighter. Anyway, comments/reviews/kudos mean so much! Let me know your thoughts and I'll keep the fics pumping! Here's the next installment! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen

**Prompt: Agatha teaches a young Sorina how to build a snowman.**

**Snowman**

Winters in Romania were often unforgiving, the landscape blanketed with thick sheets of snow and ice. In the mountains of Transylvania, the cold wind blows, whistling through the evergreens and racking against the bare branches of those barren of leaves. The sky was overcast and foreboding as it loomed over the castle, shielding it from the rays of sunlight. One might consider, for a vampire at least, it was an ideal season. However to those with beating hearts, who existed warm blooded, such was a different matter.

"Mama, it's too scratchy," Sorina complained, frowning as her mother stuffed her into a coat, the woolen collar rubbing against her neck. "And hot!"

"You'll thank me when you don't catch a cold," Agatha commented, buttoning up the jacket. "There, now is that so terrible?"

Sorina looked at her mother, her mouth turned into a pout. The fireplace cast her shadow across the stone floor making it seem like the tiny girl was a lot larger than she actually was. Even with the fire roaring, a chill still sat in the air. With the size of the manor, heating the place was no easy, reachable task. Agatha sighed, holding out a hat lined with rabbit fur.

"Will you at least put on your hat?" Her mother sighed.

Sorina merely shook her head. "Nope!"

"You've inherited your father's stubbornness, that's for sure," the former nun muttered, shaking head. "I know you find your outfit unpleasant, but believe me, it truly is for the best."

The three year old huffed, wiggling her arms as if trying to loosen the snug sleeves. Agatha gave a small smile, reaching for her daughter's hand. When she looked down at her, the dark locks which color matched her father's bouncing past her shoulder blades, it was hard to imagine that just a few years ago she had been a nun stuck at a convent, spending day after day pouring over as many books as she could get her hands on. But now, here she stood, in the walls of her once enemy with a little girl they both shared.

"Come," she smiled. "How about we play with that lovely tea set of yours. The one Papa gave you? Surely your dolls could use a nice warm drink to heat them up."

The young girl's mood seemed to lighten at the prospect and she nodded in agreement. As they ascended the stairs, nearing Sorina's room, a loud gust of air sounded from below accompanied by the heavy creak of the main doors closing. Sorina's eyes lit up, her smile growing into a wide grin as she let go of her mother's hand.

"Papa!"

Agatha had barely a moment to react as her daughter hurried down the stairs nearly tumbling at times. She caught a glimpse of Dracula, smiling too, as he set down what appeared to be a large barrel, and opened his arms to embrace Sorina. The child crashed into his, burying her face into his neck. Such devotion he had towards his daughter, a trait she would've never suspected unless witnessing it first hand.

"Ah, micul mea liliac, how I've missed you," he chuckled, staring lovingly at his daughter. "I brought you something. Would you like to see it?"

Agatha leaned against the banister curiously, somewhat apprehensive as to what her husband had stored in the barrel. Pulling away from Sorina, the vampire grabbed the large barrel and, mindful of where his daughter stood, dumped the contents onto the floor. White, tightly packed crystals tumbled out and spilled across the floor. Snow.

"What is it?" Sorina asked, hesitantly reaching forward to touch. When her fingers brushed against the powder, she shivered. "It's cold!"

"That it is," the vampire smiled. "Snow's like that."

"You brought snow into the castle," Agatha commented, arms crossed as she walked over to her husband and child. "You do realize that it will melt and cause a puddle, yes?"

"Until then, I see no harm with her playing with it," he replied. "After all, it isn't like she can go out and enjoy it there."

The former nun hummed under her breath, watching as Sorina curiously poked and prodded at the snow with her fingers. What harm was it really, a pile of frozen water lumps? An idea began to form in her mind as she squatted down beside her daughter.

"Dracula, if you could, go find two, thin strips of wood from the lumber pile. Also if you go into my room, there should be some buttons on the counter. And a small stone...yes, that would do nicely…" She looked to her daughter, offering a smile. "How would you like to make a snowman?"

* * *

"Gentle now, cup it in your hands and form it into a ball."

"Like this, Mama?"

"Yes, very good, Sorina, you're quite a natural if I do say so myself."

The young girl smiled, her hands wet and pink from molding the snow into a slightly misshapen, but recognizable ball. The bottom of Agatha's dress was soaked from where she knelt in an ever growing puddle. Dracula watched closely, a corner of his mouth upturned in a pleasant grin as he watched the two work purposely.

"When I was in Holland," Agatha began, placing the first ball on the ground. "I used to build snowmen all of the time with my brothers and sisters. We'd use all sorts of stuff around the farm. Coal. Hay. Bits of fabric."

"Where's Holland?" Sorina asked, tilting her head curiously as she handed her mother the second ball. "Can we go?"

The former nun fell quiet for a second. "Holland is...well it's rather far from here. It's better we stay put here in the castle." Her daughter began to frown so she quickly added. "I think it's time we dress our snowman up, hm? Would you do the honors?"

Sorina perked up. "Yes!" Seeming to have forgotten about the previous conversation-much to Agatha's relief, the young girl began to gently push the button eyes in and carefully jab the wooden sticks into its side. "A snowman!"

"I couldn't have made a better one myself," her mother smiled. "I-" Suddenly, a chunk of snow hit her square in the chest, leaving a dark, wet stain across her front. Her gaze jerked up to meet the playfully malicious grin of her husband. "Dracula! How dare-" Bam! Another one smacked into her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she began to fish around in the loose snow. "Two can play at that game!"

Sorina giggled as her mother beamed a snowball at her father who gracefully dodged it. He aimed a third, just missing Agatha's arm. Wanting to be included, the young girl grabbed a handful of snow and ran towards her father. With a rather adorable warrior cry, she smashed the snow into the vampire's pant's leg. Dracula froze, then pretending to waver, slid to the ground in defeat.

"Papa?" Sorina asked worriedly, climbing onto his chest. "Papa?"

Suddenly, the count's arms shot up and took hold of his daughter. Sorina squealed in delight as Dracula lifted her up into the air. Agatha sat down, smiling as her husband nuzzled the little girl's face. The snow had all but melted, but she didn't really mind. A little water never hurt anyone.


	7. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different prompt. I wrote this as a gift for mitsukatsu because they are amazing! I'm going to do an alternate, canon version of an informal sort of ceremony with little Sorina, but I thought I'd share this one. Hope you guys like it! -Jen

**Prompt: AU where Dracula and Agatha are formally married. Takes place in current time with adult Sorina and adult Ivan.**

**Wedding Bells**

Of course she'd chosen the castle in Transylvania as the wedding venue. It was where it had all started, after all. Planning it alone had been a daunting task, but Sorina was pleased with what she pulled off in the amount of time she was given. The stone walls she had once called home were affixed with tiny twinkling lights that were a step up from strings of Christmas incandescent bulbs. Vines blossomed with crimson flowers crept upwards, their fragrance sweet and welcoming. Sorina took a step back and sighed, nodding in approval of her hard work.

"You are too sentimental," her brother commented, smirking from where he leaned against the door frame. "England not good enough for you?"

"Says the guy wearing a red and black tuxedo," she snorted. "Honestly, you literally dressed like the vampires in science fiction books." Sorina paused, her mouth curling into a grin. "Or a romance novel."

"Oi!" Ivan exclaimed, jabbing a finger towards his sister. "You take that back right now!"

"Make me," she teased, sticking out her tongue. She shook her head, brushing her hair back. "I have to go help Mum get ready and dress myself. Make sure dad is okay and, oh," she looked over her shoulder. "Make sure Frank doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed. We need him to officiate the wedding. Last time I saw him he was closely examining the fireplace."

"Wouldn't want a fried human on our hands on Mum's and Dad's wedding night," Ivan chuckled. "Fine, I guess I can do that no problem."

Sorina watched as her brother disappeared from her sight before making her way up the long staircase. It was like a distant memory, a dream being her once more. She followed the long hallway and her gaze fell upon an open room. Heels clicking against the stone floors, she slipped inside. Agatha turned around, her dark brown hair falling in curls past her shoulders. She wore a wedding dress, modest and white, long sleeves of lace touching her wrists. It was elegant in a simple sense, much like the former nun wanted. The woman smiled, beaming as her daughter approached.

"I was wondering when you'd reappear," she commented. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Sorina exclaimed, taking a moment to push back a lock of her mother's hair. "Dad's going to lose it."

"Well, I would hope he'd find me appealing," she smirked. "Though I didn't just do this for him. I must admit, I am feeling quite pretty. Perhaps I should let you dress me up like a doll more often."

"You'll regret saying that," the young woman chuckled. "But now that the day has arrived, I want you to finally see my dress."

Agatha watched curiously as Sorina retrieved an object clocked in a bag. As she undid the zipper, a lump caught in the former nun's throat. Like her's, the design was simple, but it was the color that got her. Dusty blue.

"The color," she whispered. "Why, that looks like…"

"Yeah," Sorina smiled. "Your old nun habit. You'd be surprised what historical information you can dig up online these days." She paused, peering down at the dress. "So...do you approve?"

Immediately, Sorina felt her mother's arms wrap around her tightly. "You could dress in rags and still be the most lovely girl in the world," Agatha whispered. "Thank you for this. For all of this." They continued to embrace for a long moment before Sorina pulled away.

"How about we get you two properly married?" She grinned. "I think well over a century is enough time to wait."

* * *

"I wanted to wear a cape," Ivan said, looking at his father. "But Sorina threatened to stake me on the spot if I did."

Dracula eyed his son in amusement from where they stood in front of the wedding arch Sorina had designed. Much like the walls, it too was interwoven with ivy. Frank stood in the middle, awkwardly shifting his body, clearly unsure how to present himself in a room with four vampires. Not the most desirable of places for a human to be.

"She's her mother's daughter," the vampire grinned. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"You try telling her that," he scoffed. "She'll elbow you in the gut. For someone so short, she's strong."

The count was about to reply, when he heard someone clear their throat. The three men turned and Sorina looked at them expectantly. Then, with a nod, she made her way down the steps soon followed by her mother. For a good minute, Dracula felt as if he were alive once more. Like his heart was beating, the pound rushing through the arteries. His mouth went dry when he caught Agatha's gaze, her smile gentle as she joined him at the altar.

"You look as magnificent as the day I met you," he whispered, taking her hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smirked.

"They are totally gonna go at it tonight," Ivan mumbled to his sister.

"Ivan! You're so disgusting," she hissed under her breath. "Why do I have to be related to you?"

"Just think," he snickered. "You're stuck with me for eternity."

Sorina didn't have a chance to reply before Frank began to read from an odd little notebook. Clearly he had formulated a speech that didn't involve any reference to religion. The young woman trusted Frank, he knew not to pull some sort of stunt. Not like Ivan. He'd been banned from wedding planning from the get go.

"Now," Frank said, straightening up. "The exchanging of vows."

Agatha turned, taking both of the vampire's hands. "I, Agatha Van Helsing, former nun of St. Mary's Convent in Budapest, honorary Countess of Transylvania, take you, Count Dracula, to be my lawfully wedded husband. In daylight and nighttime. Through the eons to come. Forever I wed to you."

"Mum really went out there with the titles," Ivan whispered, Sorina stamping hard on his foot in response. "Ouch!"

"I, Count Dracula, Lord of Darkness, honorary King of the Vampires, take you, Agatha Van Helsing, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through daylight and nighttime. Through the eons to come. Forever I wed to you."

"Now for the rings," Frank said, all eyes turning to Ivan expectantly.

"Um…" The young man said, digging through his pockets.

"Ivan, I swear…" Sorina began to growl before Ivan smugly pulled out both rings.

"Ye who has little faith," he said smugly, grinning at Sorina. "Here, Frank!" He tossed the rings towards the man who, nearly tumbling over in the process, managed to catch them.

"As I was saying," the man cleared his throat. "The exchanging of rings."

The two siblings watched as their parents slipped on each others' wedding bands. When both had finished, they held hands, gazing deeply into one another's eyes. If this had been any other scenario, Sorina might've been uncomfortable at the romance of it all. But this was different. This was their official marriage.

"By the power vested in me," Frank smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As the two leaned in, sharing a deep kiss, Sorina and Ivan side eyed each other. Her brother smiled, holding out a fist. She hesitated for a second, before her lips curled into a grin as she returned the fist bump. It was, after all, quite the occasion for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different than the usual one-shot, but I wanted to play around with an AU prompt because so many wished Sorina grew up with Agatha and Dracula. Next one shot will be canon with little Sorina. Comments/Reviews/Kudos are deeply loved and appreciated! Until next time! -Jen


	8. Reflections on Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few weeks back, it's really short, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy it! -Jen

**Prompt: AU where Dracula and Agatha reflect on parenthood while watching their two children, Sorina and Ivan, play outside.**

**Reflections on Parenthood**

Agatha had been a vampire for nearly four years now, having been turned after complications with Ivan's birth. Now here she sat, under the stars with her former enemy, watching as their two children ran about in the grass. Sorina giggled, her brother squealing in delight as the new chased each other through the luscious grass that grew outside the castle walls. 1904, had that much time passed since she first met Dracula in 1897? Sorina seven, Ivan almost grown from three?

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The former nun was pulled back into reality by her husband's question. She turned her head away from her children, looking to meet his gaze. He watched her inquisitively, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Just thinking about how much time has gone by," she replied, turning her head back to their son and daughter. "How big they have gotten so fast. It still feels like yesterday since Sorina was born."

"I must admit I feel similarly," he smiled, watching as Ivan managed to tackle Sorina to the ground. "He's a strong one, think he'll be a handful as he gets older?"

"If he has any of you in him, we're already in trouble," she smirked, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "What do you think it'll be like for them? Living through decade after decade, century after century… Why, where will we all be after eons?"

"Together," Dracula promised, his fingers lacing with hers. "As a family."

Their attention returned to their children as the two wrestled happily, their laughter contagious. Sure, they were far from any normal family, but that's what made their bond strong. Whatever obstacles they were sure to face, they'd do so as one. Together. A family. A bond thicker than blood itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super short, but wanted to post something. Next prompt will be Sorina's first word! Reviews/Comments/Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	9. Love and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN OF MIRABILE VISU! If you haven't read that chapter, I highly advise you do so before checking this comic out! Made by the amazing, marvelous mitsukatsu whose art gives any story of mine life!

**Prompt:** Scene from chapter eleven of Mirabile Visu where Sorina reflects on her life with Zoe before breaking down in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the random bottom note that always pops up. I'm not sure how to get rid of it haha!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, sappy I know. I felt writing something sweet today, not drama filled like my usual works. I hope you liked it despite! Reviews mean the world! Please send in prompt requests, I need ideas! -Jen


End file.
